How to shock your colleagues
by kihe
Summary: Constance and Davina have a guarrel. Femslash. rated higher to be on the safe side.


**Title:** How to shock your colleagues  
**Fandom:** The worst witch  
**Pairing:** Constance Hardbroom/Davina Bat  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: ****Constance and Davina start a quarrel  
****Notes: ****I have mistakes in it yet, and I want to change the ending a bit. It needs work done, but I don't have the time or energy at the moment****. **

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

How to shock your colleagues

Miss Bat came in to the staff room, almost crying, with mud in her hair and clothes.

"Davina what happened, shouldn't you be out picking flowers with the first years?" Amelia Cackle said shocked. She, Constance and Imogen was just finishing lunch when the dripping wet form of miss Bat had came in.

Amelia got up from her chair and walked over to Davina who looked miserable.

Taking a deep breath, Davina prepared herself before she spoke. " we were out so we could pick flowers, and I decided to teach the girls a new chant to get in contact with the earth. Then when I did my dance." She did a little twirl to show them what she meant. " I fell in in an old well of some sort, which was full of mud and other things and the girls had to pull me out of it and then I gave them the rest of the day off and then I came here and you asked.... "

"I see Davina, maybe you should go and change?" Amelia said, interrupting what would be an otherwise long rant.

Imogen was the first one to inquire after damages, luckily there were non besides a bruised pride and the a need of a bath.

Davina turned her eyes over to Constance who was shaking slightly. " What are you doing?" Davina said to her, her narrowing her eyes slightly.

That was evidently to much for Constance who uncharacteristically started to snicker slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Devina demanded eyeing the stationary cupboard going over the pro's and con's for running to it.

All thought of the stationary cupboard left her head when Constance spoke. " Even I didn't think you were so far gone that you would fail to see a big hole in the ground."

"What are you saying" Devina demanded, all except Constance could see the hurt and anger radiating from Miss Bat.

"We all know that you were never in a right state of mind. Hiding in the stationary cupboard, singing well what you call singing and others think of in connection with a hurt animal. Drinking whom knows what from a flask you piked up in Mongolia...."

Davina could feel herself getting more and more frustrated as Constance listed her flaws and what nots She needed to do something to shut the witch up, she could not listen to this any more.

Constance knew she had taken thing a little far, she should not continue the rant, but she could not seem to stop her self and the expression in Davina's face told her that the other was about to do something. She had expected Davina to lock herself in the cupboard, that was why she almost fainted when Davina took a step forward grabbed her head and yanked her head down and covered her mouth with hers.

Amelia didn't know what to believe, one second Constance had gone on about Miss Bat and her flaws, the next Davina had silenced Constance by kissing her soundly on the lips. Amelia knew she was not the only one shocked. She could see from Constance posture, and the fact that she hadn't pushed the other woman away yet, that she was more shocked than anybody else in the room.

Davina was nor entirely sure how she had ended up like this, kissing Constance passionately or as passionate as a one sided kiss could be, she could feel Constance unmoving lips against her own. She had been attracted to the woman for a while know, who could not be? And she looked so kissable when she ranted on and Davina had just wanted her to be quiet and there she was, with her lips on the women she had a little, well major crush on if she was commpletely honest with herself.

Constance brain started functioning again when Davina mouth was no longer on hers, and all she could think about was that it should come back. She looked on Davinas face and saw hurt and lust in her eyes. She knew in that moment, that the other woman wanted her and promptly drew Davinas body against her own and this time when there lips touched the were both participating in the act.

Amelia and Imogen stared at the spot where the to teachers had stud only seconds before having a rater passionate moment before Constance had transferred them to what Amelia assumed was her room. Leaving her and Imogen in the staff room looking uncomfortably upon each other.

"Lets not talk about it!" Imogen said before going out the door quickly.

Amelia could not agree more, some things were better left alone.

The End

**An: **This is the story with the least porn I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed it, in spite of all the mistakes.


End file.
